Peshitta
A Pesito ou Peshitta, é a versão padrão da Bíblia no idioma siríaco. A Peshitta O nome “Peshitta” é conhecido como derivado do pšîṭtâ do de Siríaco (ܡܦܩܬܐܦܫܝܛܬܐ), significando literalmente “a versão simples”. Entretanto, é também possível traduzir o como a “terra comum” (isto é, para todos os povos), ou “reto”, traduzido usualmente como “simples”. Siríaco (Sy) é um dialeto, ou grupo de dialetos, do Aramaico oriental. Escreve-se no alfabeto siríaco, e é transliterado para o alfabeto latino de diferentes maneiras: Peshitta, Peshittâ, Pshitta, Pšittâ, Pshitto, Fshitto. Todas estas são aceitáveis, mas “Peshitta” ou Pesito são traduções mais convenientes em português. História das versões 13:14-16 produzido na Amida no ano de 464.]] Em Siríaco o nome “Peshitta” aplicava-se primeiramente ao padrão bíblico, comum na Síria do século IX, quando foi chamada assim por Moshe bar Kepha. Entretanto, está claro que a Peshitta teve uma história longa e complexa antes de receber seu nome. No fato o velho Testamento e o Novo Testamento da Peshitta são dois trabalhos de tradução completamente distintos. O Velho Testamento Peshitta é a parte a mais antiga da literatura siríaca de todos os tempos, com a provável origem no século II. A maioria das igrejas primmitivas confiavam na Septuaginta grega, ou em traduções dela, para o Velho Testamento, quanto a Igreja Siríaca teve seu texto traduzido diretamente do Hebraico. O texto Hebraico que serviu como uma cópia mestra para a tradução deve ter sido relativamente similar ao Texto Massorético das Bíblias Hebraicas medievais e modernas. Embora os estudos precedentes sugerissem que esta tivesse sido traduzida do Targum Aramaico, esta sugestão é agora rejeitada. Entretanto, algumas influências targúmicas isoladas podem ser vistas no texto (especialmente no Pentateuco e nos livros das Crônicas), com a adição de pequenas partes interpretativas. O estilo e a qualidade da tradução no Velho Testamento da Peshitta variam completa e extensamente. Algumas cópias podem ter sido traduzidas por judeus que falavam siríaco antes de ser feito pesquisas pela igreja, quanto a outras cópias podem ter sido trabalhadas por judeus convertidos ao Cristianismo. Visto que Siríaco é a língua de Edessa, é provável que a tradução ocorresse nessa região. Entretanto, Irbil e Adiabena, com sua população judaica do século II grande e de forte influência, sugeriram-se que este também pudesse ser o lugar de origem. Alguns acadêmicos apontaram para algumas supostas características aramaicas no texto, que podem sugerir que a tradução original ocorreu na Palestina ou Síria. Entretanto, a interpretação destas características é extremamente difícil. A origem da Peshitta é complicada pela existência de outras duas traduções do evangelho Siríaco: o Diatessaron e o Antigo Siríaco. Os quatro evangelhos do Novo Testamento separados, transformaram-se no Evangelho oficial Siríaco. Entretanto, a igreja Siríaca foi levada a seguir a prática de outras igrejas e usar os quatro evangelhos separados. Theodoret Bispo de Cyrrhus no Eufrates na Síria superior em 423, pesquisou e encontrou mais de duzentas cópias do Diatessaron, dos quatro evangelhos. As versões modernas das Escrituras Siriacas com os quatro evangelhos, excluem o Diatessaron, que são chamadas de a antiga versão Siríaca (Vetus Syra). Ainda existem dois manuscritos do século V dos antigos evangelhos separados em Siríaco. Estas são traduções comparativamente livre do texto grego. Os antigos evangelhos siríacos foram produzidos provavelmente no século III. O antigo idioma Siríaco é usado no Antigo Testamento da Peshitta para referências (e é assim a testemunha a mais antiga de sua existência) nos evangelhos, nos textos onde as citações são completamente diferentes em grego. Há também evidências de que as traduções dos Atos dos Apóstolos e das Epístolas paulinas existiram também na antiga versão Siríaca, de acordo com a história eclesiástica 4.29.5 de Eusébio. Ao contrário do cânon grego, a Peshitta não tinha a Segunda Epístola de Pedro, a Segunda Epístola de João, a Terceira Epístola de João, a Epístola de Judas e o Apocalipse de São João. Entretanto, exames dos manuscritos mais antigos da Peshitta mostram alguma variação. As modernas Bíblias siríacas adicionam traduções do século VI ou século VII destes cinco livros a um texto revisado da Peshitta. No século VII, uma Bíblia completa em Siríaco baseado no grego padrão foi produzido. O Syro-Hexapla é uma versão do Velho Testamento baseado na quinta coluna de Hexapla.(a qual é agora a testemunha as mais importantes). A Versão de Harklean, sob a supervisão de Thomas de Harkel, é uma tradução razoavelmente mais próxima de siríaco do Novo Testamento grego, mas contém algumas características do antigo siríaco. Apesar da existência destas traduções, a Peshitta permaneceu como a Bíblia comum das igrejas siríacas, e estas traduções técnicas foram confinadas na maior parte às escolas de teologia da Síria. Índice e estilo do Peshitta A versão da Peshitta do Antigo Testamento é uma tradução independente, baseada na maior parte em um texto Hebraico similar ao texto massorético. Mostra um número de similaridades lingüísticas e exegéticas ao aramaico Targum, mas atualmente acredita-se que não se origina dele. Em algumas passagens os tradutores usaram claramente a Septuaginta grega. A influência da Septuaginta é particularmente forte em Isaías e nos salmos, provavelmente devido ao seu uso na liturgia. A maioria dos textos Apócrifos é traduzida da Septuaginta, a não ser Tobias que não existia em versões antigas da Peshitta. Combina com estes algumas das leituras “Bizantinas” mais complexas do século V. Desenvolvimentos modernos A Peshitta, levemente revisada e com os livros faltantes adicionados, é a Bíblia padrão de Síria para igrejas na tradição siríaca: a Igreja Ortodoxa Síria, a Syro-Malankara Catholic Church, a Syriac Catholic Church, a Assyrian Church of the East, a Indian Orthodox Church, a igreja de Maronite, a Malankara Syriac Orthodox Church, a Mar Thoma Church, a Chaldean Catholic Churche a Maronite Church. Na Cristandade Siríaca a língua árabe está se tornando mais comum, se não para leituras litúrgicas, para sermões e o estudo pessoal da Bíblia entre cristãos siríacos do Oriente Médio. Quase todos os acadêmicos da Síria, concordam que os evangelhos da Peshitta são traduções dos originais gregos. Em 1901, P.E. Pusey e G.H. Gwilliam publicaram um texto crítico da Peshitta com uma tradução Latina. Então, em 1905, a Sociedade Britânica e Estrangeira da Bíblia produziu uma versão livre, não critica dos evangelhos da Peshitta. Em 1920, esta versão foi expandida ao Novo Testamento completo. Em 1961, o instituto de Peshitta de Leiden publicou uma edição crítica mais detalhada da Peshitta com uma série dos fascículos . Em 1933 uma tradução da Peshitta no inglês, editada por George M. Lamsa, tornou-se conhecida como a Bíblia de Lamsa. Em 1996, surgiu a primeira edição, da edição comparativa de George Anton Kiraz dos evangelhos em Siríaco: Alinhando as antigas versões Siríacas Sinaíticas, de Curetonianus, de Peshitta e de Harklean (abbr. CESG; o texto de Harklean foi preparado por Andréas Juckel) foi publicado por Brill. As segundas (2002) e terceiras (2004) edições subseqüentes foram impressas pelo LLC de Gorgias Pressionar. Muitos manuscritos da Pesito, ainda podem ser encontrados, o mais valioso deles sendo um códice século VI ou VII, na Biblioteca Ambrosiana em Milão, Itália. Um manuscrito do Pentateuco da Pesito, possui data de 464 d.C., o que o torna o mais antigo manuscrito bíblico datado em qualquer idioma. Apêndices Ver também * Diatessaron * Bíblia * Manuscritos * Novo Testamento * Pentateuco * Septuaginta * Syriac language Referências * Lamsa, George M. (1933). The Holy Bible from Ancient Eastern Manuscripts. ISBN 0-06-064923-2. * Pinkerton, J. and R. Kilgour (1920). The New Testament in Syriac. London: British and Foreign Bible Society, Oxford University Press. * Pusey, Philip E. and G. H. Gwilliam (1901). Tetraevangelium Sanctum iuxta simplicem Syrorum versionem. Oxford University Press. * Kiraz, George Anton (1996). Comparative Edition of the Syriac Gospels: Aligning the Old Syriac Sinaiticus, Curetonianus, Peshitta and Harklean Versions. Brill: Piscataway, NJ: Gorgias Press, 2002 ed., 2004 ed.. * Weitzman, M. P. (1999). The Syriac Version of the Old Testament: An Introduction. ISBN 0-521-63288-9. * Flesher, P. V. M. (ed.) (1998). Targum Studies Volume Two: Targum and Peshitta. Atlanta. * Dirksen, P. B. (1993). La Peshitta dell'Antico Testamento. Brescia. Ligações externas *The Peshitta Institute Leiden. * The Development of the Canon of the New Testament. * Sites de uma minoria de acadêmicos que reivindicam a Peshitta como parte do Novo Testamento original: ** New Interlinear Translation of the Peshitta ** Aramaic Peshitta Primacy Proof, by Raphael Lataster, argues that the Peshitta is the original New Testament. *Jewish Encyclopedia: Bible Translations Category:Versões e traduções da Bíblia